


Afternoon Stakeout

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: “I wouldn’t mention this to Narumi ever again, Raidou,” Gouto tries not to chuckle given the dangerous circumstance they are still in, “Best he doesn’t join us from now on, eh?”





	

“Blasted Luck Locusts…” Narumi curses under his breath, looking down at his slacks; it’s the third time this week that a piece of toast has fallen into his lap butter-side down.

The head of the detective agency is slowly running out of trousers to wear, and if he’s not careful, he’ll end up just sitting around in his underwear while he waits for them to be cleaned. Worse; having to run around the Capital in his underwear along with Raidou, since today he’s decided to join him out in the field on this case.

“Hold on, Raidou, I’ll be right with you,” Narumi excuses himself from the office, heading up the stairs to the rooms above the agency.

He returns not long later, this time wearing a black suit that no one has seen him wear before.

“Been saving this for a special occasion. I guess demon hunting counts as such, right?”

There’s a small smile forming on Raidou’s lips, only noticeable if you’ve come to know Raidou like Narumi has. The kid should crack smiles more often, he thinks.

“Don’t fall too far behind and make sure to follow my lead,” Raidou says, serious tone more-than obvious in his voice as they leave the agency, “If you sense anything, let me know right away.“

“You got it.”

Raidou wasn’t having much luck himself these past few days, and maybe it wasn’t the greatest idea to have to put up with Narumi’s lack of it either, but surely it wouldn’t affect the investigation that much… right? He wished that were the case, at least, hoping that Narumi being with him today meant he would be able to corner Tatsumi easier. Maybe if Narumi slipped on the banana peel instead of him, too, then…

"Raidou,” Narumi coughs, grabbing his attention once they’ve left the tram and entered Mannen-Cho, “Something seems fishy around here, doesn’t it.”

He does not phrase it as a question, yet Raidou answers him with a “Yes” anyway; it’s far too quiet and there’s a chill in the air that doesn’t feel like it’s due to the weather alone. He keeps a hand on the hilt of his katana as they walk through the side streets between the buildings, and Narumi follows suit by keeping a hand on his pistol that sits carefully in the holder around his waist, mostly hidden by his suit jacket.

They are careful not to draw too much attention to themselves, even with the side streets being particularly barren this day. There are hushed whispers coming from some doors, the odd groups of people huddled around a corner, some who look to be those who have had a run-in with Tatsumi and his gambling luck if their papers being dejectedly handed to a well-dressed gentleman is anything to go by.

“Mr Tatsumi thanks you kindly, gentleman,” the man chuckles, dipping his hat to them as he begins to walk away, “He’d like to play a game again sometime.”

“Hey, Raidou,” Narumi begins, noticing that Raidou has already changed direction to follow the man. He’s the most likely candidate to lead them to Tatsumi, after all.

“Hold on.”

Raidou stops abruptly and–

“Whoa! Gouto, you’re getting a little close there– … Huh?” Narumi looks behind him, yet the feline fellow is nowhere to be found, and rightly not; Gouto would hardly be able to reach up to Narumi’s backside if he wasn’t jumping for it.

“Narumi-san–!” Raidou calls, noticing an all too familiar demon hanging upside down above the man; Binbou-gami.

**_“Ah, such unlucky fellows… this handsome one will warm me up soooooo good…”_ **

“R-Raidou, your demons need to keep their hands to themselves, if this one is that Lilim you’ve talked about, then–” Narumi’s words get caught in his throat as he lets out a strained yelp, blushing with embarrassment before the seriousness of the situation has his face turning completely white.

**_“Ohohoho…! Yes, let’s warm up together…!”_ **

“RAIDOU–!”

Unsheathing his katana and summoning his demons Sandman and Angel, Raidou takes an offensive stance as Binbou-gami changes its focus to him. As for Narumi? The poor detective fainted with the demon’s wandering hands, and was out cold on the floor.

“I wouldn’t mention this to Narumi ever again, Raidou,” Gouto tries not to chuckle given the dangerous circumstance they are still in, “Best he doesn’t join us from now on, eh?”

Raidou lunges at the demon with his katana, nodding at his mentor’s words, “Noted.”


End file.
